This invention relates to intraocular lenses (IOLs) and, more particularly, to IOLs which inhibit migration or growth of cells from the eye onto the IOL and reduce glare in the eye.
An intraocular lens is commonly used to replace the natural lens of a human eye when warranted by medical conditions. It is common practice to implant an IOL in a region of the eye known as the capsular bag or posterior capsule.
One problem that is experienced with many IOLs following implantation is that cells from the eye, particularly epithelial cells from the capsular bag, tend to grow in front of and/or in back of the optic of the IOL. This tends to block the optic of the IOL and to impair vision.
A common treatment for this condition is to use a laser to destroy the cells and a central region of the capsular bag. Although this treatment is effective, the laser is expensive and is not available throughout the world. There is also cost associated with the laser treatment as well as some patient inconvenience and risk of complications. Finally, the laser treatment may affect the performance of some IOLs.
Another problem that is experienced after IOLs are implanted has to do with glare caused by light reflecting off of the IOLs, in particular, the edges of IOLs. Such glare can be an annoyance to the patient and may even lead to removal and replacement of the IOL.
It would be advantageous to provide IOLs which inhibit growth of cells from the eye onto the IOLs and which reduce glare caused by the IOLs in the eye.